1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to enclosures having a door arranged to be opened from either side of an access opening.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In refrigerators and the like, it is desirable to provide the access doors thereof to open from either the left or right side of the cabinet. One example of such a refrigerator enclosure structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,419 of Leroy Maleck. As shown therein, the cabinet is provided with a hinge pin disposed in each corner of the access opening and the door is provided with a pair of bolt assemblies, each having a bolt member which is slidable into entrapping engagement with the hinge pin for the purpose of forming a hinge mounting adjacent either the left or right-hand side of the door. The door includes a pair of handles on the right and left sides thereof. Each handle engages the bolt assemblies and can be moved to shift the bolts to form the hinge assembly on the side opposite to the handle that is being actuated.
Daniel W. Crawford discloses, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,375, a detachable top for a pickup truck wherein an actuating lever is provided for releasing the locking structure so as to permit the detachable top to be swung upwardly from either side of the truck body. A hook is associated with the latch mechanism, including a cam portion and a set portion and effects a latching operation by an overcenter movement.
Paul W. Sylvester shows, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,084, a swivel joint for a two-way tailgate mechanism in a pickup truck, having a pair of manually actuated movable jaw members cooperatively retaining a pivotally movable portion of the tailgate assembly.
In Danish Pat. No. 100,160 of H. F. O. Christensen, a door mounting mechanism is shown having a rigid interconnecting rod which is axially moved by the opening movement of one latch member so as to maintain the other latch member in latched association with the door hinge pin.